Was It Something I Said?
by Ariels Lament
Summary: Noct can't help but to stare at Prompto while he tries to decide whether or not he's actually heard what he thinks he's just heard.


**_A/N: I should probably take this moment to mention that there's some slight swearing at the end. And also apologize for the fact that I am apparently a present tense writer now. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, and it's not something I've ever done until about five days ago. Something else I'm working on for this fandom demanded it, and now it's stuck. On like all five fics I have in progress for this game. Four of which I started today. Including this one. *head/desk* In any case, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Noctis sighs. After all, he's not terribly picky about the lighting or which angle Prompto gets his shot. He just wants it done so that they can head back to the Regalia. They've got a few hours yet until the next hotel. Plenty of time to get in a nice nap before dinner. He's about to suggest a spot, just to look like he's actually interested, but his brain grinds to a sudden halt.

"Heh, something wrong, there, buddy?" Prompto asks, clapping him on the shoulder, and Noct can't help but to stare at the blond while he tries to decide whether or not he's actually heard what he thinks he's just heard. Prompto's ever present grin fades when there's no response, and he squirms under the prince's gaze. Noct knows that he's paranoid he's done something to annoy the group again.

"What did you just say?"

Prompto reels, thinking back, and stammers, "I-I, uh. I don't. Um. Something...wrong, buddy?"

Noct shakes his head. "No, before that. You were asking us something about the angle of the sun or whatever."

His friend just shrugs and offers up a sheepish smile. "Sorry, dude," he chirps. "I don't pay attention to half the stuff that comes out of my mouth, either."

Noctis sighs, takes hold of one of Prompto's shoulders, and gives it a halfhearted shake, because dammit, _that_ _wasn't_ _what_ _he'd_ _meant._ He decides to drop it for now. Instead, Noct shoves the shutterbug along so that they're both facing the small clearing he was going to point out before he'd gotten distracted. "How about that spot over there?"

Prompto's eyes light up and he's gushing about all the photography things Noctis will never understand as he sets up the tripod. Gladio and Ignis have stayed back, just watching the exchange. The brunet quirks a brow in their direction. "Please tell me that you guys at least heard it?"

His bodyguard and advisor share a look, but one just shrugs while the other shakes his head. The prince scoffs because they were both _right_ _there_ _with_ _him_ , and if anyone should have picked up on it, it should have at least been Ignis.

"Care to tell us what we missed out on?"

"Nah. It'll be funnier if you hear it for yourself. He's bound to let it slip again."

Neither of them seems to know quite how to respond to that, but it's fine because Prompto's already herding the lot of them to stand within range of the camera lens.

"Aw, yeah, picture time!" He exclaims as he adjusts the camera's view on the others. Even Ignis can't fight a smile brought about by the blond's enthusiasm, and Noctis realizes just how glad he is that Prompto was able to come along. It would have been so much more boring to only have Ignis nagging at him to eat his vegetables and Gladio waking him up before the ass crack of dawn every morning for training.

"Smile for the camera, boys!" He sets the timer and sidles up next to his best friend. "Alright, whaddaya'll wanna say?"

Noct snorts, because this time he knows for a fact that he's heard it. Judging by the snickering taking place at his other shoulder, Ignis and Gladio have caught on, as well. Prompto, however, has not, and he's looking at them all in that self conscious way he gets when he knows he's the butt of a joke but he doesn't yet understand how. Noct feels kind of bad about it, but it really just makes him laugh harder.

"Aw, come on, guys. Let me in on what's so funny? Pretty please?"

Once he's calmed down enough to breath again, Noct holds up a finger. "One word," he says. "Y'all."

The word feels so wrong and foreign on his tongue that he can't figure out how Prompto didn't notice it himself.

He looks confused, but Noct has every faith that he'll figure it out soon enough. Prompto doesn't disappoint, and it's priceless as always. His face goes red, his hand flies to the back of his neck in embarrassment, and when his wide eyes look back to the brunet, he says, "Oh, wow, no shit?"

"No shit," Noct agrees, arms crossed and still smiling.

"It would appear that Prompto has gone native," Ignis chimes in conspiratorially.

"Eh, there's worse ways to go," Gladio remarks. "I think we missed your picture, though, champ."

"Yeah, yeah," Prompto says as he walks back over to the camera. He lifts it from the tripod and stares at the screen for a long while. Noct is about to ask if there's something wrong when the blond smiles and taps the camera with his finger. "Actually, I think this is a pretty good one. Mission accomplished, fellas! Let's go!"

"Hey, wait. I thought I was the one who gave orders around here." The prince trots up to Prompto and makes a grab for the camera, but the other man dances just out of his reach.

"Tonight!" He cries out. "It's tradition! And you can't just go and cast out a perfectly serviceable tradition, Noct. Now order everyone back to the car so you can take your afternoon nap. I _know_ you want to."

It's not untrue, so Noct does just that.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I love these guys, yo. 3 Especially Prompto. And does anyone else just absolutely adore every situation where Noct crosses his arms and smiles? He always looks so amused! I could just look at it forever. :)**_


End file.
